


underneath that blue alberta sky

by kateanderson



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateanderson/pseuds/kateanderson





	underneath that blue alberta sky

"Can you come to Toronto? We need to talk."

He'd received her text message, texted back a quick "sure", packed a small overnight bag and caught the next train. His heart thudded in time with the wheels on the track all the way from London to Toronto.

At Union Station he hailed a cab. He could have walked, she lived close enough, but it was cold and he didn't want to prolong this journey. The cab pulled up outside of her building - he had teased her about buying such a fancy condo in the city but she told him that she might as well, she was there enough and they left it at that - he paid the driver, grabbed his bag and stood in front of the big glass doors.

The doorman greeted him and waved him on up. They all knew him, knew that he stayed with her whenever they were both required by work commitments to be here. The condo was a two bedroom, the other room ostensibly for her mother but he'd spent more time in it than she had. Tessa was waiting at the door, a nervous smile pasted on her face.

His heart began to thud again and he knew whatever was going to happen next wouldn't be good. He knew because she refused to meet his eyes.

"What's up, T?" he asked, setting his bag at his feet. Behind her, the condo opened up into a modern living room and kitchen area, floor to ceiling windows displaying the city below. He had spent more than a few hours staring out them, trying to decide if he could ever be truly happy living somewhere like this.

When she began to speak, her voice had a hysterical edge to it and he knew she was only moments away from tears. She managed to get out most of it, that she had been offered an opportunity to work with Hudson's Bay and design a line of clothing with them and that along with her continuing commitment to Hillberg & Berk meant she had been forced to reconsider their decision to return to competitive skating.

"It's an opportunity of a lifetime," she said, tears finally breaking through. "I'm so sorry."

So was the Olympics but he didn't want to say so.

Without a word, he picked up his bag and turned around and left. "Scott, wait!" He ignored her, repeatedly stabbed the down arrow on the elevator panel and forced himself to not turn around.

They'd had it all planned out, their triumphant return. Training mostly in Montreal with Marie-France and Patch, the rest of the time in Toronto. He felt like he'd gone through hell and back while he waited for Tessa to get her silly notions out of her system. The jewellery line was fun and he'd been proud of her but it wasn't what she was destined for. He'd needed some time away from it himself, falling hard at first for the curler but then soon growing to resent his new life and everything in it. He'd drank too much, spent too much time trying to convince himself he was happy before washing his hands of her and alcohol, for the most part.

The doorman looked surprised to see him leaving so soon but waved a goodbye. Outside in the bitterly cold air, he angrily swiped away the tears and hailed another cab. In the backseat, he briefly considered his options - even going so far as to think about obtaining another partner, that would show her - but swallowed the lump in his throat and watched as his dreams of standing on another Olympic podium with her washed away.

*

She didn't know why she didn't follow him, other than it was probably futile. She stood in the sterile hallway of her building, listening as the elevator clanked its way down to the ground floor. When her sobs grew too loud, she went back inside, closed the door and sank to the floor.

This was what she had wanted.

It was dark when she stood up again, her legs shaking as she walked to the couch. The city before her was lit up and she wondered how many other people out there had just shattered the heart of someone they loved. Curling up, she stuffed a pillow under her head, closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

Her dreams were muddled, a mix of skating with Scott and grand openings and cocktail parties. She awoke at 2:00 with a mouth so dry that she could barely swallow and a throbbing headache. Shuffling down the hall, she flung open the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, filled a glass of water and swallowed a handful of Advil. She sat in her bed for the rest of the night, wondering if she had done the right thing.

In the morning, when she deemed it late enough, she grabbed her gym bag and spent the next two hours pushing herself to beyond exhaustion. As she lay on the floor, panting and staring up at the ceiling, a concerned employee hovered over her and offered to get her some water. "Thank you." she said and nudged her bottle with her hand. It was returned to her with cool liquid, curiously orange flavoured.

"I put some electrolytes in it." he said. "You look like you could use some."

He was cute, she thought, even if he did have a man bun. And a nice smile. "Thank you." she said again. 

She thought briefly of Scott and how he used to bring her Gatorade but then pushed his face from her mind and forced herself to pay attention to the gym guy and what he was saying. "I'm Justin," he said. "and you are?"

"Tessa." She stuck out a hand and realized after he'd taken it that it was sweaty.

Several hours later, she stood naked in her doorway, bid Justin goodbye with a kiss and frowned, wondering how long it was going to take to find a new gym.

*

Scott arrived back in London, located his car among the other snow covered lumps in the parking lot and headed for home. He thought briefly of calling his mother but decided he wasn't ready for that conversation yet. After one quick stop, he was home. The small farm that he was renting, that wasn't even so much a farm as just a small house with an untended garden in the back, had been home since he had given up the house that he had purchased with Kaitlyn.

Tossing his bag to the side, he sat down, placing the carton of beer on the coffee table. He kicked up his legs, grabbed a can and began to methodically drink his way through the entire 12 pack.

A dull knocking woke him up, penetrating through the fog in his brain. He tried to move but the ensuing wave of nausea knocked him back down against the couch. One eye cracked open and he saw the field of empties surrounding him and he muttered a small "fuck". The memories of yesterday and what had lead to this came flooding back.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Scott."

It was his brother, Charlie. Good old Charlie. Come to pick his pathetic excuse for a brother back up onto his feet again. Scott tried again to move and this time noted that he seemed to be sitting in a cold wetness. "Did you fucking piss yourself?" Charlie was hanging over him now. "It smells like a brewery and a urinal in here."

"Tessa left me." He managed to get that many words out, not that it made much sense. She hadn't left him. She was never with him to leave him.

"Yeah, Mom told me what happened and suggested I go and check on you. Probably a good thing I did."

An hour later, after being heaved into the shower clothes and all, he sat wrapped in a towel with a mug of strong, black coffee in his hands. His head was still pounding but his stomach had settled some. Charlie pushed a plate of buttered toast in front of him, sat down across the table and said, "So, what are you going to do now?"

He had no fucking clue. His entire life had been planned around the inevitable return to competition. He thought he had it all figured out. "Get more beer." he said, trying to make a joke but clearly Charlie didn't think it was funny because he reached across the table and slapped his cheek.

"If Tessa is following her dreams," Charlie said. "then maybe you should consider following your own."

Great advice. The only problem was that he had no dreams, at least not any that didn't include her.

*

She texted him again, a few weeks later because over dinner with Jeffrey the night before, he had asked her if they were still going to do the tour. She replied that she didn't think so but she'd double check with Scott to be sure. They had half an exhibition program choreographed and quite frankly, she had no time to finish it.

As she waited for a reply, she clicked on the song that Miku had sent her, the music for the unfinished program. She wondered if they'd ever get the chance to finish it. Probably not.

"No." That was Scott's reply. "I'm no longer skating."

The fans would be disappointed but her involvement with Hudson's Bay was already public knowledge and many had already expressed their happiness for her but sadness for what it meant for Virtue and Moir, the team. She clicked play on the song again, letting the music wash over her and wondered if she should send an apology to Miku and Michael. She knew how much they'd been looking forward to seeing the piece.

That night, while she was in the washroom of an expensive restaurant - these client and company dinners were so extravagant - her phone rang. It was a number that she didn't recognize, the call coming from Alberta. "Hello?" she said, her voice echoing in the large stall.

"What the hell, Tessa." It was Scott, his voice harder than she ever remembered it being before. "Why would you even ask if we're going to skate in Stars on Ice this year?"

"I just wanted to make sure...I mean, we were committed to it..."

"We were committed to a lot of things."

Unwanted tears welled up in her eyes. "I know." she said, biting her lip and drawing in a deep breath through her nose. "Scott, I'm so sorry."

She heard him breathing and then a click as he hung up. She stared at her phone, looking at the number and wondering what the hell he was doing in Alberta.

*

In lieu of drinking his way through the entire contents of the LCBO, Scott accepted the invitation of an old buddy to head out to Alberta. "Come work on the rigs for a few months, make some money and then figure out what the fuck you wanna do."

The oil industry was in the middle of some hard times and many of the guys were disillusioned and angry with the world and Scott felt right at home. He threw himself into the work, into the long hard days and did the jobs that no one else wanted to do. They worked three weeks on and one week off and during the week off, while many of the guys headed home to their families, Scott got into his truck and took off in a random direction.

One week, he landed in Banff National Park and hiked to the top of Saddleback Pass. He looked down, struggling to get air into his lungs and felt more alive than he had in a very long time.

A few months later, he was laid off. All the guys on the rig were. They were given envelopes and sent on their way. The guys with families cursed and shook their fists, wondering how they were gonna support their kids and fuck this shitty piss-ass government. Scott took his last paycheque, loaded his few belongings into the cab of his truck and roared off down the road.

He drove aimlessly for a while, across the Alberta prairie and several hours later, he found himself in Edmonton. He checked into a motel, toed his shoes off, shed his clothes and took the longest shower of his life. Afterward, laying on the bed with only a towel around his waist, he picked up his battered phone. Only a few numbers were programmed into it and through the cracks on the screen, he scrolled through them. Mom & Dad, Charlie, Danny, and Tessa. He hadn't had the heart to delete her name yet.

He hit dial on her number, wondering if she even still had kept the same one now that she was a veritable star on Toronto now. The last time they had talked, he had hung up on her but the wounds were still fresh and she had the nerve to ask him a question as if she wasn't the one who had ended a partnership of nearly two decades.

The phone rang several times before she answered, sounding half asleep. He glanced at the time, realizing belatedly that it was after midnight in Toronto. "Hi," he said, to her sleepy hello. "I didn't mean to wake you, I can call back."

"No," she said. She sounded so far away. "it's okay."

For the next hour, he told her about working on the rigs and how the first week there, his hands cracked and bled. He told her about his trips on the off week, about Banff and visiting his brother and how much the kids were growing.

For the hour after that, she told him about endless meetings and tv appearances and how she had been in Calgary for a couple of days and wondered if he was nearby. 

"I miss you." she said, finally.

"I miss you too."

It was well after midnight by the time he hung up and when he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, the conversation played over and over in his mind and he didn't get much sleep that night.

* 

Tessa's big break came when the Prime Minister's wife asked to wear one of her designs during an invitation dinner at the White House. Sophie was radiant and the dress fit like a glove and soon Tessa's name was splashed all over magazine covers and she became an instant fashion "it girl".

Her days and nights were an exhausting blur of faces and each night she drank too much wine and collapsed into bed, most of the time without even taking her makeup off first. There was no one in her life, aside from a few longtime friends and the ever present figure of her mother. She would show up periodically to clean the condo and tut over her lack of good eating and exercise.

Jordan Skyped from Australia once in a while, now happily married and the mother of a ridiculously adorable little boy. Tessa sent them gifts by surface mail, one package every three months, filled with expensive clothes and toys. In the last one, she had included a magazine that featured herself and Justin and Sophie Trudeau on the cover. "He's such a dream!" she had written on a post-it note slapped over Sophie's face. Jordan had called later, seemingly quite concerned that Tessa was engaging in an affair with the Prime Minister.

There were no affairs with the Prime Minister, or even anyone of note. The only visitors to her bed were a series of coffee house baristas and guys she met during her very infrequent visits to the gym.

It was a lonely existence but she tried to rationalize it all to herself and tell herself that she was happy.

*

After spending a couple of weeks in the motel, Scott was browsing the classified ads and came across a want ad for a ranch hand. Must be willing to work from dawn to dusk, have good riding skills and knowledge of feed. He had never been on a horse in his life, if you didn't count the pony rides at the Ilderton fair and knew nothing about feed but he figured he might as well apply anyway.

He arrived for the interview, his truck bouncing down the dirt road to a farmhouse several kilometers out back of nowhere. "Hiya," he said, extending his hand to the old, tired and creased gentleman who greeted him when he jumped out of his truck. "I'm Scott." He had worn his best plaid and faded jeans in an attempt to look like he belonged.

"Gary." The man grunted his name, took Scott's hand and then gestured around, waving his hand vaguely in all directions. "You willing to work?"

Scott nodded. "Yessir."

"Grab a shovel," Gary said. "there's some fence posts that need fixin'."

In exchange for work, Scott was given room and board and a monthly allowance. It wasn't much and he soon figured out why Gary had trouble keeping staff but something about the gruff old guy appealed to him and much like he did with the rigs, he threw himself into the work.

Over dinner of spaghetti and meatballs one night, Gary finally asked him what he used to do. "Worked on the rigs," Scott answered. "and before that, I was an ice dancer."

Gary took a swig of milk and wiped his mouth. "Ice dancer?"

"Skating," Scott said with a nod. "Even won the Olympics one time."

"Hot damn." Gary said. "I never figured you were a queer."

With a wry chuckle, Scott explained that he was not and to prove his point, pulled out his still battered phone and opened the photo gallery. He found a picture of himself and Tessa, locked in a passionate on ice embrace and showed it to him. "She was my partner."

"Purty," Gary said. "Looks familiar, too. Think I saw her on the cover of some magazine with that pussy Trudeau."

"She's in fashion design now." Scott said quietly. "We stopped skating together a couple of years back."

That night, in the privacy of his room, Scott looked up Trudeau and indeed he was on a magazine cover with Tessa. She looked so skinny, he thought, and wondered if she was eating. 

Scott continued to work through the winter and did his best to ignore the coverage of the Olympics from Pyeongchang. He did send a brief congratulations to Kaitlyn and Andrew who rose to the top and beat the French for gold and took a moment to find out whether his old flame had even made it to the games - she hadn't. He had heard through the grapevine that Team Jennifer Jones dissolved a year back and Kaitlyn was skipping her own team but they hadn't gelled quickly enough to be competitive at the top.

In the spring, he found Gary facedown in the cow paddock, dead of a heart attack. In his will, he had left the entire property to Scott, a fuck-you from the afterlife to his son that he had always hated. After signing the papers, Scott stuck in hands in his pockets and looked around. Big sky country and the country was all his.

*

Tessa raised a glass in a toast to her old friends, who clung happily to each other, still glowing with that gold medal feeling. She remembered how it was. "So, you guys done now, or what?" she asked, after taking a too big gulp of the champagne.

"Probably." Kaitlyn replied. "What else is left to do? We've won everything!"

Tessa felt a pang of bitterness in her chest but forced herself to smile brightly. "Indeed, what else."

She excused herself to the bathroom, where she dry swallowed a handful of pills, prescribed to her by her therapist. One was supposed to help her sleep, the other to help her through anxiety attacks and the other was a mood enhancer. She figured it only increased their effectiveness if she took them together.

"Tessa?" Kaitlyn's voice rang out in the otherwise quiet bathroom.

"Just a second!" Tessa replied and snapped the lid back on the last bottle before stuffing it back into her purse. She emerged from the stall, feeling lightheaded from the champagne and floated over to the sink. "This is just like old times!" she said brightly, running her hands under the hot water. "You, and me, and Andrew!"

Kaitlyn watched her warily and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Tessa?"

"Of course!" Tessa replied. She saw her mouth move in the mirror but the words seemed to come from someone else.

It was after she passed out, facedown in her pasta, midway through dinner that she found herself bundled off to London and into the arms of her mother. The first thing that Kate did was flush the pills down the toilet. "You don't need these." she said. "You're stronger than that."

Tessa argued that she wasn't. She needed them to sleep, to function but Kate was firm and two weeks later, when she emerged from the drug induced fog, she hugged her and thanked her through choking tears. 

"What are you going to do now, Tessa?" Kate asked, another few weeks down the road.

Tessa watched herself in the mirror on the wall. She finally recognized herself, after so long of not. The hollows in her cheeks had begun to fill in and her hair was bright and shiny. "I don't know," she answered and thought of a text she'd received from Scott before things had gotten really bad. "Maybe I'll go to Alberta."

*

The first thing that Scott had done after tossing Gary's beaten up old chair into the rented dumpster, was hire a small staff and put them to work. The ranch needed more attention than one man could give it. It was losing money faster than any was coming in and the lawyer had advised him to just sell the place for whatever he could get. "Naw," Scott replied. "It just needs some TLC."

"You're crazy." Was the response he had gotten and some nights, Scott decided that he must be. The bills came in and he sold a few cattle but it was hard to make the numbers add up.

He made it through another winter, pulling himself along by the skin of his teeth, laying some guys off until the spring. One day, when a chinook blew through, melting the snow and bringing a break in the grey skies, he saddled up his horse and went for a ride. He thought about cutting his losses, selling the place and returning to Ilderton. But for what? Teaching a bunch of snot-nosed kids how to skate?

When he arrived back at the house, there was a rental car parked near the fence. He peered around but saw no sign of the owner. He figured it was probably another investment type, come to offer him one dollar for the lease of the land but when he looked in the back, he saw a floral suitcase and changed his mind.

The squelch of mud to his right caught his attention and his gaze shifted. When he saw her, he had to reach out and steady himself on the car. Tessa, her expensive boots coated in mud, was waving at him. "Hi," he said, staring dumbly at her.

"Hi."

He led her inside, sitting her down at the kitchen table, while he busied himself making a pot of tea. He poured them both a cup and then sat down, facing her for the first time since she had called him to Toronto to deliver her crushing news. "Why are you here?" he asked, figuring it was probably the most reasonable question to ask. 

Between mouthfuls of hot, sweet tea, she told him of her life in Toronto, her rise to fame and then her subsequent fall from grace in the form of what she phrased as a minor addiction to prescription pills. She had been nursed back to some semblance of health by her mother in London and had then chosen to go and find him. "I just needed to see you again." she said. Their cups were empty, so he refilled them, turning the hot mug over and over in his hands.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," he said, then cleared throat. "but I expect you to work."

She laughed, that old familiar laugh, and her eyes creased at the corners a bit more than they used to. "Aye aye, sir." she said and tossed off a jaunty salute.

*

She awoke in unfamiliar surroundings, unsure of where she was. It smelled strange, yet familiar. Scott. She was in Scott's bed, after he had insisted she take it while he slept on the couch. She sat up, the bed creaking as she moved, and leaned against the headboard, drawing her knees to her chest. In the dark, she looked around. The overstuffed chair, that served as a place to drape clothes. The walls, bare save for a few framed pictures of his nieces and nephews that were probably Christmas gifts from his brothers and their wives. She had the same photos from her own brothers and sister.

She hit a button her phone and the screen lit up, telling her that it was just after 3:00am. They had stayed up past midnight, just talking and catching up, so she hadn't slept for very long. As quietly as possible, she got out of the bed and tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom. She eyed the huge clawfoot tub and with a shrug, decided to run herself a bath.

In the tub, surrounded by lovely hot water, she dozed for a while before the water grew cold. She got out, wrapped the biggest towel she could find around herself and tiptoed back to the room. Back in bed, she floated in and out of sleep until sunlight began streaming in through the window and Scott was banging on the door, telling her to get up and at 'em.

He found more appropriate boots for her, black rubber ones that came up to her knees and were a bit too big but better than nothing, insisted she wear one of his old work jackets and made her join him on his morning rounds. In the barn, he introduced her to his horse. "Her name is Marina," he said, looking slightly embarrassed. "because she's a stubborn old bitch." He patted her head lovingly. "Aren't you? Yes, you are!"

Tessa grinned and bit back a smart remark. He showed her how to shovel out the stalls and together they replaced the mess with fresh hay and water. By the time they were done even that simple chore, her arms and back were aching. "You've gone soft on me, Virtue." he said, and put his hands on her shoulders. It had been so long since he'd touched her and she wanted to weep at the contact.

After they had breakfast, Scott's ranch hands had arrived for the day. He introduced them to Tessa, saying she was an old friend. A few of them grinned and winked at him. Later, she overheard them saying that it was about time that the boss had a girl over, his cock was liable to dry up and fall off.

"Come on," Scott said, ushering her back outside. "I'll give you a tour of the place."

He pushed a pile of trash off the passenger seat of his truck, held out his hand to give her a boost up and then ran around to the driver's side. "Is this really all yours?" Tessa asked, as they started down the dirt road.

"Yeah, hard to believe, eh? Gary left me the whole thing."

It was a clear day and the blue sky seemed to go on for miles. Tessa had thought that Ontario was flat but this, this was something else. Scott pointed out his herd of cattle and then to the few fields that he was beginning to prep for crops. "It's not really turning much of a profit." he admitted. "but I'm not ready to give up yet."

"This is amazing." Tessa said and she meant it. He wasn't the same man that she had left broken and defeated. He had gone on and become something so much better without her. "I'm so proud of you."

She thought of her own life, fallen to pieces and waiting for her to return to in Toronto. She was still making payments on the condo, unable to decide what to do with it. The truck pulled back to the house and Scott helped her back out. For a moment, she just stood still, gazing up at the sky and then turned and followed Scott back to the barn.

*

Tessa had stayed for a week, and then two. She was an old hand at mucking out the stalls and Marina had grown fond of her, even allowing her to ride for a short distance. His days were brighter and his life was easier with her around. They prepared meals together and one night, she had pulled out his books and looked over the legal documents that entitled him to the land and the bills that followed. "Wow," she said, "you really aren't making any money here."

His debt was slowly increasing, a fact that was keeping him awake longer than he'd like at night. "I need to find one of those rich, oil widows." he said with a humourless laugh.

"A sugar mama." Tessa suggested and nudged him with her elbow.

A sugar mama to live with, marry and raise a family with on the ranch. It didn't seem too likely. He was aware that he had the eye of a few local girls - local being within a 100km radius - but he wasn't interested. He figured he'd likely die alone, as Gary had, facedown in the cow paddock, so that's why he was surprised when Tessa kissed him one night. Just walked up to him, put her arms around him and kissed him. Too stunned to do anything else, he kissed her back.

One thing led to another and soon, her lithe limbs, stronger now than before, were wrapped around his body and he thrust into her, coming much quicker than he would have liked but he was surprised his cock wasn't rusty and creaking, so all things considered, it wasn't the worst. Afterward they lay together, laughing and talking. In the morning, she stood in his kitchen, wearing only one of his plaid workshirts and he decided that was the thing he most wanted to remember in life.

A few weeks later, Tessa kissed him and told him that she had to go back to Toronto. She packed her things and he insisted on driving her to the airport in Edmonton. "I need to see civilization." he said and then cursed as every driver on the highway cut him off.

At the airport, he unloaded her suitcase from the truck and stood on the curb with his hands in his pockets. "I'm coming back." she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I just have to take care of a few things."

He hugged her, kissed her and then watched as she walked through the airport doors. On his way back to the ranch, he stopped and bought a new set of bedding and a few other things that Tessa had suggested would vastly improve his humble abode. 

*

Back in Toronto it was all noise and hectic activity. She found it hard to believe that she had once craved this, thought it was all she ever wanted in life. She packed up her things at the condo, sent them back to London to be stored and then put it up for sale. In the empty suite, she stood before the windows, gazing out at the city for what was probably the last time. "Bye." she whispered, put a hand to the glass and then left.

Back in London, Scott's family grilled her for details on the ranch and how Scott was doing. "We need to get out for a visit," Alma said. "but there just isn't a good time, you know?" She nodded, thinking of the skating club and all the work that went into keeping that up and running.

"He'd love to see you," Tessa said. "just don't forget to bring rubber boots."

Her own mother was thrilled when Tessa told her of her plans to return to Alberta. "I never pictured you as a farm girl," Kate said, "but it suits you."

This time, Tessa packed for a longer stay, bringing with her suitcases full of winter clothes, heavy jackets and a few odds and ends that her mother had insisted she would need. "The winters are so long there." Kate said and then began fretting about how she'd ever get out there to spend Christmas with her grandchildren. "Jordan in Australia and you over there..."

"You have Casey and Kevin, Mom." Tessa said, choosing to not point out the fact that she and Scott were nowhere near ready to have children.

"I know," Kate said, dabbing at her eyes. "but you and Jordan are my babies."

The flight from London to Edmonton felt endless, Tessa tapping her feet and shifting in the seat so much that she drew dirty looks from the passengers on either side. When the plane finally landed in Edmonton, on a chilly grey autumn day, Tessa bounced eagerly and tried not to run down the slow walkers on her own through the airport and to arrivals.

On the other side of the doors, there he was. Dark hair too long and mud on his jeans. She rushed over to him, pressing herself into him, willing him to envelope her with his arms. He did and then bent his head for a kiss. He smelled like dirt and fresh air. He smelled like home.


End file.
